User talk:Nog64/Elite Skill Contest
Contestants: Please sign Below: Contestants # Count me in. I'll take Enchanter's Conundrum, if we're allowed to pick already. Zaq 20:09, 7 March 2007 (CST) #Time to prove the worth of Scavenger's Focus :)--Blade (talk| ) 20:14, 7 March 2007 (CST) #TIme to see if Ravenous Gaze are any good.- ''Leader Rat'' 07:56, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #Count me in with Soul Leech. :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #I just posted my build for Toxic Chill for the contest. Check it out. Build:N/A Chilling Assassin [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:Oh, and by the way, the comment you posted on the build is pretty stupid, the builds only share two skills (not including resurrection signet) and neither of those is the elite... soo... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #::Whoops, check the history of the build.--Nog64Talk 22:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Hmmm... true, but, first, one of the major problems listed with your build was SF and ET and, mine does more damage and is more of a spike as opposed to yours which was much more about pressure, [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #I want Skull Crack. Technically the build is already posted, but it resides in a Discussion page and not a build page, soo... (T/ ) 23:15, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :7. *Giggles* hah, im gonna try Ride the Lightning Time for pain... >:P --Spcypnts #Ill take Quivering Blade even though I suck at warrior. Shall be fun :) --Renegade26 13:18, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion Add Preservation. --SBR 18:55, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Preservation is being used a lot, though (IIRC). I almost did (it is a TERRIBLE skill, after all). Lemme double chack on that.--Nog64Talk 19:45, 7 March 2007 (CST) Update the List Recently, i.e. this year, I have created builds which use some of these skills, 4 of which are favored, so I thought I would point them out: *Locust's Fury: Build:A/W Fear-Inspiring Sin *Scribe's Insight: Build:Mo/Me Elona's Bonder *Marksman's Wager: Build:R/N Shivering Marksman *Consume Soul: Build:Rt/any Devouring Restorer All of those were created by me recently, so you might want to remove those skills from the list. Some of the other skills already have favored builds as well... so it really isn't worth having them on the list. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :Just because one build has an elite that's on this list doesn't mean it can't be on this list. All of those skills can be used for something else. Not to mention you have a knack for making those odd skills workable. I'm sure there are people out there who have a good use for some of those skills.--Nog64Talk 19:34, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Yay, I have a knack! :) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Sounds like alot of fun XD. i duno what one to take though. I was thinking my secret weapon Scavengers focus would be on it but mabay you think its good like me :D.im thinking either Hidden Caltrops or "Coward!".--Blade (talk| ) 19:53, 7 March 2007 (CST) IMO Scavenger's Focus should be on the list. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :Ya i forgot it. Want it then, Blade?--Nog64Talk 19:56, 7 March 2007 (CST) yup ill show you why i like it so much :)--Blade (talk| ) 19:57, 7 March 2007 (CST) Point of Confusion When you say the build cannot have been created before 03/07/07, could you clarify "created"? I've got a build for my skill of choice (Enchanter's Conundrum) that I've been tinkering with since NF came out, but which I've never posted on wiki (or elsewhere) nor have I seen it on wiki. Would this be a legal build? I know there's no way to verify that, but this is a for-fun sort of thing, so I may as well see if I'm acting in good faith, right? Zaq 20:13, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Created=posted. Making change.--Nog64Talk 08:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) ill stick a link to this on my page :)--Blade (talk| ) 11:02, 9 March 2007 (CST) Wastrel's Collapse?? --Renegade26 16:58, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :What about it?--Nog64Talk 17:06, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::Where is it on here? Or is it being used ^^?--Renegade26 17:59, 12 March 2007 (CDT) hmm? how's this? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Changed it ever so slightly, so now it's lovely.--Nog64Talk 18:43, 12 March 2007 (CDT) maybe everyone who's joining needs to have this on its userpage? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:54, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Shouldnt it have a link to the contest page?- ''Leader Rat'' 19:02, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Very good point.--Nog64Talk 19:11, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Added a link.- ''Leader Rat'' 19:31, 12 March 2007 (CDT) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] do we have to make a whole new build page to enter? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"'']] 03:40, 13 March 2007 (CDT) i dont get it I doubt i read all of it but, half the assasin skills are in use already. Beguiling haze is like one of the best skills now. has this not been updated since the nerf? 16px 12:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT)